venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: A DayZ Tale
(this is a contributor Fanfiction, you can add stories and OCs in this fanfiction.) Setting: A city named The local near where the Acachallas live that's undergoing a Zombie infection, 2013. Game: DayZ and DayZ standalone (some zombies from Left 4 Dead and The Walking Dead) OCs so far: David Tyler (alive), Sandy Morrila (alive), Daniel Jaques (alive) Susan Rochelle (alive) Mark Kyle (alive), Matty friend (infected) Stacey (Alive) Chapter 1: The Out Break - David and Sandy David was walking with his rifle in a old farm, trying to get as much supplies possible. David was a 16 year old male, that was an old friend of Billy Acachalla, but sadly moved to a town named 'The local'. A couple days went by, David got a girlfriend, and everything was going great. Until the virus came. Millions of infected piled up the city, and one of them killed David's girl-friend Matty friend (the cousin of Maddie Friend). David reloaded his rifle since he just fought a horde, then he looked into the distance and seen a old farm that didn't seem to have any infected so far. 'home!' David thought, then he ran over to the farm. As David was running for the farm, he tripped on his black shoe. 'Crap!' David yelled, he then saw a woman standing right behind him with a shotgun. 'Yo! whatta' you doin' here?' David was about to say something, but they both heard the sound screams of witch. 'Witch!' David cried out. The woman pulled her shot gun from her back and loaded it and aimed at the Witch's head. 'See ya, Witch!' BOOM! The witch screamed as the bullet hit her forehead, but then it fell to its death on the grassy ground. David was breathing heavily, and looked up to the woman. David got up and whipped his clothes. 'Thanks, could of died there.' 'No prob!' They both shake hands. 'So, you a bandit? you have about 15 knifes in your pocket...' David said, looking at the womans pants which were filled with knifes. The woman gave off a death stare then said 'I like knifes.' 'Now, lets get to my car!' The woman said, returning her Grin. 'You have a car!?' 'I couldn't find one even at the car wash!' David shouted. 'Ever went to McDonalds? that place is filled with cars. Guess' people need their big Macs when the virus breaks out...' the woman said, looking at the ground. Then she looked back at David and said 'Anyway, names Sandy Morrila, yours?' The woman asked. 'David, David Tyler' (No doctor who joke intended) Chapter 2: HELP - Susan log found...file type: recording {HELP}. fixing errors... decoding and translating vocal recording... finished -{start vocal recording} Help me... oh my gosh help me... if anyone can hear me please come! oh, my gosh.. their coming! HELP!! (Unintelligible) {end vocal recording} -{start sender information} name: Susan Rochelle. age:15. location at transmission: 1 mile east. {end user information} The man closed his laptop slowly. He stood up and grabbed his rifle off the hay pile next to him. "Its worth a shot." He said. Chapter 3: The Zeds and the Tanks - Mark This OC's story is based on Bill from Left 4 Dead Mark Kyle was in a dark alley, digging in the trash for ammo and food. "Dang it! Nothing!" Mark growled. Mark was a man in his 30s, he had a 5 clock shadow as his 'Beard' and he had an old Military hat and shirt (a cameo shirt that soldiers use). He had dark green jeans as well. Mark pulled out his Annebelle and stomped out the alley. "Why, why does this happen to me?!" Mark thought. Mark heard somekind of roar. "Crap! Tanks!" Mark gripped his shotgun and scanned the whole area. He didn't see anything but some Walkers and some Zeds. "Phew, could-" "ROAR!!!" Mark jumped back and held his shotgun up to a bloody giant, The Tank. Mark shot it in the chest a few times and it Roared even loaded, Mark sprinted to a building and tried to get up a ladder. "ROAR!" Mark got up the building. The Tank waited for a minute for Mark to come down, but had a heart attack (which is what they do in the Game). The Giant beast fell on its back in a pool of blood. "I think I'm safe..." Mark said. There where papers and wood on the rooftop on the building, so he made a camp. Chapter 4: Highway Trouble - David, Sandy and Daniel David and Sandy were driving down the highway towards the north side of The Local. They were driving when suddenly David yelled out, "watch out!" Sandy swerved the car and stopped, they got out of the car, there was a man laying in the middle of the highway, but he wasn't dead, he was still breathing. Sandy cautiously walked towards him, knife in hand, she knelt down to him, all of the sudden his eyes shot open, they were bloodshot, he said, "Help I need help, I must save Susan." Chapter 5: Making the Group- David, Sandy, Daniel and MarkCategory:Rated T Sandy kicked open a door. "Ok, it's open!" Sandy yelled. Daniel took his Shotgun and burst in. "No infected here!" He yelled. David grabbed his pistol, he aimed it at forward and started to walk slowely. Screams and roars came from one of the rooms. "Guys......Its....its..." David muttered. "IT'S A HORDE!!" Sandy looked back, and her eyes widened. "DANIEL! There comin'!" Daniel cocked his shotgun and moved forward. "I ain't movin' without Rochelle!" David heared foot steps...closer....closer...there getting close! David saw the giant horde of bloody gang of what-used-to-be-people. "Daniel...Get the food and Rochelle....Then we get out, NOW!" Then he started to shoot the Zeds. BAM! He got one in the chest. BOOM! '' Mark shot another. "Come on!" David called and grabbed Daniel's arm. "We got Rochelle!" Sandy called out while shooting down a horde with nothing but her pistols. They all got in a white van and shot the infected one by one. A Charger appeared and charged at them, but luckily Mark was able to take him out. Sandy healed Susan's wounds and the rest tried to find a shelter. Later... "Okay, guys..This is my place, before...Well, y'know." David sighed and wiped his head. "That was terryifing." Sandy muttered. "Least we got a new survivor." Mark said. They got inside and took shelter. An hour later... David was unpacking all of the unrottable food in the basement when he heard a growl... David, gripping his pistol, spoke up. "W-Who's there?!" he called out, and he heard a cry. He pointed to a corner, and saw an infected female whimpering in the corner. "M-M..Mattie?" David got closer...Enough to touch her head. "Your...Alive..Kinda.." he muttered and got down to his knees. "And why aren't you eating me?" the pale faced brunette stared at David, fat tears in her eyes. She jumped onto him, and sobbed into his chest. He was struggling, but realized that she wasn't hostile... Chapter 6: She stays with me- The whole group Somebody write this because the author is rip Chapter 7 (prequel): Mercy Hospital (Dallas, Stacey, Scoots, Bain, Wolf, Postal Dude, Hoxton, Jacket) "Okay, guys. Get in there, get the infected's blood, get out. Simple in and out job." The suited clowns, armed with shotguns and assault rifles, nodded at Bain through their earpieces. "I smell something in the air... Money!" Hoxton jumped out of the van. He threw his head at the hospital, signaling the others to go there. Dallas went to the back, and shot a guard with his silenced pistol. Hoxton, Scoot, and Wolf walked into the hospital, sitting down on the guest chairs. Dallas broke down the back door and put on his mask. "Let's get this over with." He said under his breath. He twerked his way into the security room and shot the guard. He smacked a drill onto the safe inside, and sat on the chair and checked the cameras. "Hoxton, the patient's in the top floor. My god, I hope our masks can prevent diseases." Dallas snapped his head to the door, seeing a guard staring at him. "Hey-" Dallas threw a card at his knee caps, slapping his face. "Eat the dirt, scumbag." Dallas growled, slapping him again. The guard raised his arms, Dallas handcuffing him. "yo what's up" the pager guy asked. "I dropped my spaghetti, now it's all dirty and full of hair. I became really mad and ate my pager, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Dallas said, faking a cry. "Checks out." "Yo, ya like burritos?" Scoot asked to a man sitting next to him. "Shut up before I follow you home and kill your dog." the man replied. Scoots felt broken, like a vase that got shot by a high caliber rifle. He didn't know what to think, a man had threatened to murder his dog in cold blood. But he didn't have a dog, he remembered. He had a headcrab. He farted and continued to read his magazine. "I like tea." the Heavy Weapons Guy said, walking into the hospital. He ordered a happy meal from the cash register. Meanwhile, the safe had finished drilling. Inside was a vial of blue liquid that read "cure". "Nah." Dallas replied, taking the jar and throwing it across the country. He then sent a robot into the building, stealing Patient Zero. It then drained all the blood straight out of him, sending back huge jars of blood to Dallas. "Alright gang, let's go." Dallas said, running to the van. This was probably the third time they robbed a hospital for blood, causing a zombie outbreak one time. He decided to keep most of the blood, for reasons. "Wait guys, there's some extra loot, if you're interested." Bain said. "hell yeah" Dallas said, throwing the jars in the van and then running back. However, he ran through the wrong door and found himself with Wolf, Scoot, and Hoxton. The room was filled with awkward science, the civilians staring at the clown wielding a pistol. "Oops." Dallas said. "what happen." said the guard Dallas took hostage, who he converted. "We dun goofd" One of the civs pressed the alarm button, you know the rest. "NO! The alarm went off, get out of there!" Bain screamed. "But the loot!" Hoxton puked. "It's too late, run!" Bain screamed again. "Nah." they said at once, putting on their masks. The guy Scoot was talking to put on his glasses. "Let's score us some cash." Dallas and Postal Dude ran into the front floor, finding a giant safe. "Guys, do NOT open it. I am warning you!" Bain begged. "Cash is cash Bain." Dallas replied, putting a drill on the vault. Bain began to sob, begging them not to open it. The gang thought nothing of it. "Cops are here!" the guard said, taking pot shots at the cop cars. "Get behind cover, Stacey. Let the big boys handle this." Scoots said to the guard, revealing his name for no reason but for a wiki page to happen. "Everybody on the ground!" Hoxton screamed to the civs, cable tying the obedient ones and throwing the non obedient ones out the window. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Scoot's mexican hat muttered. "Get on the ground if you wanna live." Dude yelled at Krusty the Clown, who was trying to sell the drill a burger. "But you see, I can upgrade your drill for ya!" Krusty said. Dude raised an eyebrow. "Hwat?" Dallas asked. Krusty then used his magical powers to turn the drill into a hamburger, drilling much faster. Dallas nodded, throwing him a bundle of cash. Krusty ran off the bundle, singing the Russian anthem. Suddenly, the vault opened. "Come to papa-OH MY GOD" Dallas screamed, a tentacle shooting out of the vault and pulling him in. The vault was full of what looked like green rubber, that made moaning and groaning noises. Dude began shooting at the tentacle with his deagle, only to be caught himself. "HELP!" "Dammit, guys.. I told you not to!" Bain cried, watching his men, his friends, being eaten by an eldritch abomination. "It's not ogre until aye say it's ogre!" one of the tentacles shouted, grabbing the legs of Scoots and Wolf who came to investigate the screaming. "I... I'm sending in backup.... There's a chance to save some of you..." Wolf screamed, Scoots shooting the tentacle off Wolf's leg with his scattergun. Wolf got back on his feet, trying to help Scoots. He failed, as Scoots was sucked into a giant fleshly hole at the end of the room. There was gold bars scattered around inside, but it seemed that nobody was gonna take them. Wolf stepped back, fighting off the tentacles with his assault rifle. "H-Hoxton, HELP ME!" Wolf cried, the tentacles coming nearer. Hoxton ran inside, ready to use his British powers to kill the evil being. But he slipped and slided on this banana peel, hundreds of tentacles wrapping around the British heister. "I'm out" Wolf said, running to the van. Stacey decided to investigate, instantly running to the vault when he saw Dallas. "Heeeelp!" Dallas yelled, his legs being sucked into the flesh. Dallas reached his hand out, slowly being consumed by the flesh. Stacey tried pulling, but it was no use. "Come on, come on!" he said, pulling even harder. Suddenly, the vault started closing. "No, no, no!" Stacey grunted. Dude was fully consumed at this point. "I... I'll come back for you, I promise!" Stacey cried a little, seeing his new friends being eaten by a vault full of flesh. He let go of his hand, the vault door slamming closed. Stacey, confused and traumatized, hid in the corner and cried to himself. Wasn't until he heard a robot that he stopped. The man dressed in a lettermen jacket and a chicken mask pressed a button on his tape recorder, "Up." "Wh-who are you?" Stacey asked, a little bit spooked. The man stayed silent, staring his cold chicken eyes into Stacey's. "Up." Stacey hesitated, but accepted. He noticed that there were piles of dead cops, too. He and Jacket got to the escape van, Wolf and Twitch waiting to get the poop outta there. They drove all the way to the Safehouse, watching the hospital go up in a mushroom cloud. '''Later....' "Last night, citizens of The Local enjoyed a terrifying light show in the distance, as nuclear bombs wiped out Mercy Hospital. The explosion killed an estimate of four thousand, including hospital staff, civilians, and neighboring buildings. The government is not releasing any information on the event, citizens in fear of a second world war." "Thanks Joe, now back to this other guy that's here-" The suited man switched off the TV, sighing and picking up his phone. He swiped through his contact list, before finding a contact that read "Bain". He called the number, tapping his feet in anticipation. "You did it, Bain. Got me the product and... caused a little stir in the media." "I did what you asked, that's for sure. Well... uh, when's the cash coming through-" The man cracked the phone in half and dropped it in his trashcan, turning to a silver briefcase on his coffee table. He grinned, walking over to it and opening it. Two vials of blood, containing the end of the world inside of it. He then slapped the vial, closing it and laughing like the Joker. He put on a white hoodie and grabbed some paranormal equipment, heading out into the world to catch some ghosts. Chapter 8 - Jacket, Stacey, Wolf, Papa Acachalla A street in the Local, 2013... "Ugh... Do we really need to carry all this blood?" Wolf asked, pushing his shopping cart along with the group. It contained about four jars of the blood Dallas got, along with ammo, food, a couple of broken guns they found, and other supplies. "If we find any CEDA guys left, we could make a cure..." Stacey said. "That's wishful thinking, buddy." Wolf replied. He was still salty after being kicked out of the Safehouse a year ago. They were trying to find a safehouse in what looked to be an uninhabited street, but most of the shops looked ransacked. Didn't suck out any confidence out of Stacey, though. "D-d-d-did you know that a weapon is an object that is used with the intention of causing bodily harm to persons or buildings?" Jacket spoke through his tape recorder, pulling a crowbar out of a dead zombie's skull. Suddenly, they heard gunshots in the distance. "Survivors!" Stacey said with glee. "Or raiders." Stacey ran out into the street, Wolf driving his cart as fast as he could. Years of Mario Kart would help with this action. They saw a greasy bald fat man shooting zombies, with a SPAS-12. "Come get some, ya root-beer stealers!" the fat man screamed, blowing the headcrab off a zombie. Stacey started taking pot shots at the zombies, before a headcrab jumped on his head. "AHHHHH!" Stacey screamed, running around in circles. "Hold still." Jacket's tape recorder said, whacking Stacey on the head with his hammer. This killed the headcrab, at the cost of Stacey falling unconscious. "Fellow humans!" the greasy man said, running towards the group. "Eat this, zombie scum!" the man screamed, pulling out a rocket launcher and shooting it at a pack of fast zombies. "HE HAS A FREAKIN' ROOKET LAWNCHAIR!" Wolf screamed, amazed. "Hehehe, you zombies are stuuuuupid!" the greaseman said, finally making it to the gang. "Who are you gays?" the greaseman asked, curious. Jacket dumped the body of Stacey into the cart. "Um..... The Payday gang?" Wolf said. "The Paydaey gang? Aren't chu the gays that stole the bread?" the man asked. ".... Maybe." "Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmm, I love me some bread, lemme tell ya!" "What's the thing on your back?" Wolf asked, pointing at the cooler tied to the man's back. "Why, it's muh rootbeer!" the man said. "....You have rootbeer tied to your back?" "Where else am I supposed to keep it, my pants?" "Ugh, nevermind, what do you want from this cart from the RPG?" "Well, I'd like the dude..." "Deal." Wolf said, pushing Stacey out of the cart. The man gave Wolf a copy of Skyrim for the Xbox. "Not that RPG!" Wolf groaned. "Y'know, can aye come whitchu? I've been lookin' for some root beer buddies." Before Wolf could even think of no, Jacket whipped out his tape recorder. "Welcome ----- aboard." he said, tilting his head before shooting a zombified cop in the nuts. "Yeeheehee, I'm partada team!" the grease man yelled, a strange smile on his face. He danced, attracting Dancing Zombies. They're a special strand of zed, ones that dance. "CLOAKERS!" Wolf screamed, opening fire at the dancers with his grenade launcher. "NO!" Greaseman screamed, watching the carnage in awe. "DIEDIEDIEDIE" Wolf screeched, stuffing his grenade launcher in one's mouth and shooting it, it's entire lower half turning into soup. "NO NO NO!" The man screamed, shooting Wolf in the chest with his SPAS-12. "ARGH!" Wolf screamed, clutching his wound and falling down. Grease man looked at the aftermath of the carnage, tears filling his eyes. "H-how could you?!" he growled at Wolf. "They were my BABIES! D-do you know how long it took me to train them?! To train them not to eat humans, you ungrateful mother banana sticker!" Greaseman said, ready to end Wolf's life. Jacket intervened in this, whacking him in the back of his bald head with his crowbar. Greaseman fell, unconscious. Wolf looked on at the piles of mangled and chunks of zombies scattered around the road. "My God..." Wolf mutters, getting back on his feet. "Kevlar's awesome.... Huh?" he chuckles, looking at Jacket. After a long stare, he gulped. "I... um, I'll go try to get us back in the safehouse." Three hours later Jacket was eating a bowl of noodles, in an old ransacked store. He was sitting on the cashier chair, feet spread out on the counter. Greaseman's body was in the cart, while Stacey was slumped up shoved inside a drink freezer. Without power, of course. "WHUT HAPPEN?" Greaseman burped, waking up. He had no memories of the past six hours. Chapter 9 - ??????? Category:DayZ Category:Fan Fiction Category:OCs Category:Fanfiction Category:Zombies Category:Unfinished